The Days Of Tracking
by Esbie
Summary: We all know from Wendy's point of view what all happened during her tracking and her discovery that she was a changeling. Here's to Finn's point of view on how he tracked Wendy . . . and fell in love with her.


It wasn't very frequently that Elora actually came into my room in the palace, so I was lucky by chance that I was in my clothes – dark jeans and a formal shirt – when she entered. However her expression confirmed that she wouldn't have given a second glance to my outfit even if I was just in my boxers.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." I spoke formally. It was late in the night after midnight, but didn't seem appropriate to say 'good morning' yet.

"We don't have much time, so it would be better if we rescheduled things slightly." She spoke hurriedly, and turned towards me. It was hard to believe she was just in her late thirties; her greying-black hair and earth-toned eyes made her seem like a beautiful fifty year old lady. She was in her nightgown, wrapped up in a flowing orange housecoat.

"What exactly are you proposing by _rescheduling_ things?"

"I don't have time to explain that either; you take this piece of hair and start tracking it down." And very carefully, she handed me a small bronze box with a glass lid. Inside, on a seat of velvet cushion, was a tiny lock of infant hair – mahogany, wavy and soft.

"The royal heir?" I questioned, and she nodded.

I walked over to my laptop, connecting it to the tracking device. On the scanner frame, I placed the lock of hair, and started stalking up the owner of the piece of hair. Annually Elora made me do this, but today wasn't exactly one year after the last time I had stalked Elora's daughter. We had access to her various certificates, licenses, accounts and vaults, so we always got the notifications of her whereabouts.

"She's moved again pretty recently." I announced.

"In the heart of Minnesota." Elora completed impatiently for me. "I already know that. Now track her exact detailed address, school address, and find some livable apartments near her location."

I didn't know why it was being done yet since Elora's changeling daughter wasn't yet nineteen, but I tracked down her address and school. Her society was mostly made up of Victorians, but I thankfully found one quickly enough near hers that was converted into flats.

Using compulsion, me and Elora spent the entire night contacting the schools and the apartment Victorian. Finally, I bought myself into the details; I was currently being sent to track Elora's daughter and bring her back to Forening. I would be therefore going to the same school, pretending to be a senior, and would be staying in the same vicinity as hers. And apparently 'currently' turned out to be the very next day.

My apartment was actually not that bad; already furnished, carpeted floors, a well-equipped kitchen, nice air-conditioning facilities. School was slightly more difficult to cope up with. Again, stalking Elora's changeling, I had to necessarily take four of the classes that she was taking. Wendy Everly, her name was, I learnt.

I had so far only seen Wendy in her ID pictures, and her brother Matt seemed to be having a Facebook account, which also let access to some of _her_ photos, though in limited quantities. She is that typical changeling who would contrast from the rest of the people during a photography, and well, maybe wasn't all that attractive in her photos.

However as it turned out that when I actually saw her in a class (it was Calculus), she very well _was_ beautiful. Her huge, round eyes a pretty sandalwood-mahogany color, her hair all in heavy curls, piled on top of each other in a messy bun, her body all though slim and actually hot.

She totally sucked at studies, and was certainly awkward and clumsy though. And I knew it was exactly her since her looks had too much of Elora in them. The saddest thing would probably be that she would be getting married to one of my best friends – Tove. Wendy probably thought of me as some sort of a creephead, but I just couldn't help staring at her and absorbing in the beauty that others in the entire school failed to see.


End file.
